Lever le voile du passé
by Rose Potter1
Summary: Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Toutes mes excuses par avances ! A lire le chapitre 5 avant tout, pour ceux qui auraient eu dans l'idée de commencer à lire cette fic... ze vous aimheu
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre heures moins le quart. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous. Mon huitième depuis deux mois. Mais j'ai encore du temps, l'hôpital n'est qu'à deux pas d'ici. Je vais dans la salle de bains pour faire les derniers préparatifs de ma sortie hebdomadaire. Que vais-je apprendre aujourd'hui ? Mon c?ur palpite déjà à cette pensée, comme toujours. Vite, je m'habille d'une robe en soie noire avec les chaussures assortie. Mais je n'aime pas le reflet que mon miroir me renvoie, j'ai l'air d'un corbeau prêt à aller au cimetière. Si mon père était là, je suis sûre qu'il dirait que je ressemble à Rogue au féminin, rien que pour me faire enrager, même s'il n'en penserait pas un mot. Mes longs cheveux noirs sont en bataille et j'essaie de coiffer, vainement, comme toujours. Je les laisse alors, flottant au grès du vent sur mes épaules. Mon visage me semble fade, la lassitude et l'éreintement sans doutes. Seul mes yeux pétillent et il en ait toujours ainsi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec des yeux pareils ? Du maquillage. Voilà ce qu'il me manque. Je suis si fatiguée en ce moment qu'une petite touche de couleur ne me fera pas de mal. Je regarde ma montre, plus que dix minutes et je dois partir. Je sors alors ma baguette magique, chuchote une formule et du rouge discret apparaît sur mes lèvres, un fin voile couleur or s'étale sur mes paupières et du mascara vient étirer mes cils, intensifiant ainsi mon regard vert émeraude. Mes yeux sont ce que j'aime le plus chez moi, avec mes cheveux peut être. Mais après tout, pourquoi tant de fanfreluche pour un rendez-vous qui va me faire pleurer, comme à chaque fois depuis quelques semaines ? Je reste là à me jauger du regard jusqu'à ce que je regarde ma montre ; il est moins cinq. Vite, je sors de la salle de bains, attrape mon sac dans le salon et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et passe devant le grand psyché qui montre un reflet général de moi qui ne me plaît pas trop. Le noir est vraiment trop triste et ne me va pas vraiment. Je préfère le vert, parce que c'est la couleur de mes yeux et j'en suis fière, et le rouge parce que j'étais à Gryffondor à Poudlard. Mais j'opte plutôt pour le vert, me demandant quand même si elle ne va pas prendre cela comme un honneur aux Serpentard. mais je garde quand même cette couleur là et chuchote :  
  
Colores verde.  
  
Et je sors précipitamment de ma maison alors que ma robe n'a pas encore finit de se colorer entièrement, et me dirige presque en courant vers le grand bâtiment peu accueillant qu'est l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Je respire le mieux que je peux tant qu'il en est encore temps car je sais que là-haut, dans la chambre 713, l'air me manquera tant le flot de mes larmes m'empêchera de respirer. A m'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que ce rendez-vous est une véritable torture pour moi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est immanquablement une délivrance et un immense bonheur que je ressens, et pour elle aussi. enfin je crois.  
  
La femme de l'accueil me fait un grand sourire. Elle est habituée maintenant à cette visite que je fais chaque semaine. Mais bientôt, elle ne me verra plus car l'histoire sera terminée. Mais peut être pourrais-je revenir voir ma nouvelle amie de temps en temps, si la vie me le permet. Je prends l'ascenseur qui n'en finit pas de monter. Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs, ils sont trop étroits, trop lents, on y étouffe. Les Moldus n'ont pas toujours le sens pratique. C'est avec grand soulagement que les portes s'ouvrent, me laissant enfin respirer. Des Moldus courent dans tous les sens dans le long couloir aussi blanc que leurs blouses. Mais pourquoi s'est-elle fait interner dans un hôpital Moldu ? Elle aurait dût aller dans un du monde sorcier, spécialisé en graves blessures magiques, elle aurait été soignée beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup mieux. Si jeune et déjà sur le point de mourir. elle ne le mérite vraiment pas la pauvre. Mais peut être accueillerait-elle cela comme une délivrance et une chance de retrouver ceux qu'elle aime. Je secoue ma tête pour en chasser toutes ces pensées morbides.  
  
707, 709, 711. 713. Je m'arrête devant la lourde porte en bois. Derrière, je sais ce que je vais trouver : une jeune femme entre la vie et la mort dont le visage va s'illuminer lorsqu'elle me verra mais dont le c?ur. dont le c?ur souffrira à cause des tous les souvenirs que je lui rappellerais. Même si elle ne m'en dit rien, je suis sûre que ma vue la fait souffrir. Je lui rappelle trop. son passé.  
  
Vais-je arriver à pousser cette porte ? Je n'en suis plus aussi sûre à présent. Pourquoi tout et toujours aussi difficile ? Mon c?ur se serre à la pensée qu'après cet après-midi, je n'entendrais plus jamais cette merveilleuse histoire, celle qui fait partie de mon passé, de mon présent et peut être même de mon avenir. J'aime tant ce récit qui fait partie de moi. Jamais je ne voudrais que cela se termine. Mais tout à une fin. A cette pensée, une larme coule sur ma joue et je m'empresse de l'essuyer délicatement. Un infirmier qui passait à ce moment s'arrête devant moi.  
  
Ça va, mademoiselle ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Je me retourne vers lui, surprise. Il est jeune, de mon âge, et plutôt séduisant, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleu limpides.  
  
Non, pas trop. Bientôt, ça sera finit.  
  
Il me regarde alors de ses grands yeux qui ont l'air si compréhensifs. Il pose une main protectrice sur mon bras et continue de me regarder tristement. Il ne faut pas dire ça, mademoiselle. Peut être arriverons-nous à la sauver, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourra reprendre une vie normale, avec de l'aide bien sûr. Vous êtes une parente ?  
  
Je ne parle pas de ça, répliquais-je, comprenant qu'il me parlait de ma nouvelle amie, celle qui attendait derrière la porte. Bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas mourir ! Non, je parle de l'histoire, elle sera bientôt finit.  
  
L'homme hoche la tête mais visiblement, il n'a pas compris de quoi je lui parlais, et tant mieux. Après un sourire, plutôt charmeur je dois l'avouer, il incline la tête et s'en va reprendre son service. Quant à moi, je reste planté là, le souffle court.  
  
Je me rappelle encore ma première visite ici. J'avais lu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier apprenant qu'elle avait été gravement blessée par un groupe de mangemorts lors d'une attaque. Les risques du métier comme on dit. Mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'elle avait été pour mon père, j'ai tout fait pour savoir dans quel hôpital elle avait été internée, et je suis allé la voir. Quand elle m'a vu entré, elle a tout de suite sût qui j'étais même si elle ne m'avait jamais vue. Et avec un calme indéfinissable, elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir à côté de son lit et je me suis présentée, même si je savais que cela était inutile. Elle pleurait et moi aussi. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et pourtant, nous avons eût la même réaction que deux amies qui se revoient après des années et des années de séparation. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je savais aussi que c'était elle qui pouvait m'aider à en apprendre plus sur mon père. La seule qui pouvait encore tout me raconter. Mais comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle m'a proposée de tout me raconter avant même que je lui demande.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore je souris à la façon dont elle avait introduit son récit. Je m'en rappellerais toujours, mot pour mot :  
  
« Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, impossible à admettre, mais si tu veux bien écouter notre histoire, si tu veux bien me faire confiance, alors peut être que tu finiras par me croire et c'est très important car tu es, sans le savoir, la seule personne au monde avec qui je puisse partager ce secret ».  
  
Cette entrée en matière m'avait donné des frissons. Et je m'étais donc mis à écouter d'une oreille plus qu'attentive cette histoire si difficile à entendre.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à ma montre. Je suis en retard de cinq minutes, il est temps. Je souffle un bon coup, prend une grande inspiration, pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne, sans bruit. Le c?ur palpitant, je pousse la porte qui est pour moi le seul lien qu'il me reste avec mon père.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bonjour ! Et oui, j'ai décidé de me mettre à une deuxième fic. L'idée m'a pris, comme ça, quand j'ai vu la liste des défis de nestie. Pour ceux qui veulent aller voir, c'est le défi n°3 ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. La suite arrivera. je ne sais pas quand, ça dépend de vous ^__^ lol ! 


	2. La meilleure amie de mon père

Chapitre 2 : La meilleure amie de mon père  
  
  
  
  
  
La porte est à présent ouverte en grand et j'entre doucement dans la sombre pièce. Je crois qu'elle dort. Doucement, je referme la porte derrière moi et je vais m'asseoir à son chevet comme j'ai l'habitude de la faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, comme si elle avait sentit ma présence et me gratifie d'un grand sourire, toujours le même. Des fleurs. J'aurais du lui apporter des fleurs. Doucement, je murmure une formule magique et des fleurs apparaissent dans ma main, derrière mon dos.  
  
Bonjour, Zoëlina, tu vas bien ? me demande-t-elle.  
  
Oui Mrs Granger, je vais bien. Tenez, c'est pour vous ! lui dis-je fièrement en lui tendant mon bouquet qui est, ma fois, très joli.  
  
Oh merci, Zoëlina, tu es un ange. Mais tu sais bien que je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler Mrs Granger. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça après tout, juste trente-huit ans. Et puis, tu es la fille de mon meilleur ami alors pas de grande cérémonie entre nous, d'accord ?  
  
J'acquiesce doucement.  
  
Et vous, alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
  
Je dois avouer que je ne m'en rends pas trop compte, alors je crois que c'est à toi de ma le dire !  
  
Vous semblez. beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois, lui assurais-je.  
  
Je ne mens jamais d'habitude, alors pourquoi est-ce que là je le fais ? Je ne me vois pas lui dire qu'elle a tout d'une mourante, que son visage est tiré, que sa mine est épouvantable. Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids et semble toute fragile dans son lit d'hôpital. On oserait à peine la toucher par peur de lui faire mal.  
  
Ton père serait fier de toi, tu sais ? me demande-t-elle soudainement.  
  
Peut être. je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?  
  
Parce que tu mens presque aussi bien que lui. Il serait content.  
  
Je reste interdite, stupéfaite qu'elle ait découvert mon mensonge.  
  
Un silence gêné s'abat sur nous, mais très vite, Hermione reprend la parole.  
  
Zoëlina, je sais que mon état n'est pas brillant mais je te demande une chose.  
  
C'est à cet instant précis qu'un infirmier, celui qui m'a parlé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, fait irruption dans la chambre, interrompant instantanément la conversation.  
  
Mais non ma p'tite dame ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes ravissante et en pleine santé, les résultats des analyses le prouvent, regardez ! ajoute-t-il en brandissant une feuille devant le visage agacé d'Hermione qui n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'?il. Vous êtes seulement fatiguée mais dans quelques jours vous irez beaucoup mieux ! Aucune blessure n'a été trouvée, ni aucune défection.  
  
Pourquoi cet homme vient-il nous interrompre ? C'est un Moldu, sans aucun doute. On voit qu'il ne connaît rien aux blessures magiques, celles qui vous frappent en dedans, celles qui vous pourrissent de l'intérieur jusque dans les os et vous font souffrir sans que personne ne puisse vous aider. du moins s'il n'a aucun don de médicomage. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans un hôpital du monde magique ?  
  
L'infirmier accroche sa feuille au pied du lit et s'en va, après avoir, une fois de plus, incliné la tête devant moi.  
  
Où en étions-nous rendue la dernière fois ? me demande-t-elle dès que la porte fût fermée.  
  
Vite, je réfléchis. Leur sortie de Poudlard, à la fin de la septième année. Voilà où nous en étions. Mais j'aime tant cette histoire. je pourrais l'entendre encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser.  
  
A la fin de la quatrième année, lorsque vous êtes partis de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, mentis-je pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.  
  
Vraiment ? me demande-t-elle avec surprise. Je croyais déjà te l'avoir raconté !  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai mentit ? Une pauvre femme qui n'est même plus capable de faire la part des choses. Et là, il serait fier de moi, mon père ? Certainement pas ! Je me sens mal. si mal. je n'aurais pas dût. Je me dégoûte. Je dois reprendre les choses en main.  
  
En fait. oui, vous me l'avez déjà raconté, lui avouais-je. Nous en étions à la fin de la septième année. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mentit mais j'aurais tellement aimé que vous repreniez votre histoire depuis. disons, la cinquième année, après que Voldemort soit revenu.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends. Si tu le souhaites, c'est d'accord, mais je passerais assez rapidement ces trois années à Poudlard car tu connais déjà l'histoire et cela m'épuise.  
  
Je vous remercie, Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point entendre votre histoire me soulage. C'est un peu comme un exorciste. ça m'enlève tout le malaise que je ressentais avant de vous rencontrer.  
  
Ce n'est rien, ma petite. Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de partager cette histoire, trop lourde à porter pour une seule personne, surtout dans l'état où je suis.  
  
Je lui souris. Cette femme est adorable. Je comprends pourquoi elle était la meilleure amie de mon père.  
  
Aide-moi à le relever un peu ; je serais plus à l'aise pour te parler, me demande-t-elle.  
  
Je me lève dons et l'aide à se mettre en position assise lorsqu'un cri de douleur lui échappe.  
  
Hermione !  
  
Ça va. ça va, me rassure-t-elle en voyant mon regard affolé et mon état de panique.  
  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, le silence est présent dans la chambre et je m'assois. Elle prend plusieurs fois son inspiration, avale sa salive et souffle un peu.  
  
Alors, me demande-t-elle, prête à entendre l'histoire de nos dernières années à Poudlard ?  
  
Prête, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et voilà, c'était un autre chapitre ! Je sais, il est très court mais j'avais pas trop d'idée pour celui-là et je voulais pas commencer l'histoire maintenant, pour vous faire patienter encore un peu. La suite arrivera. je ne sais pas quand !  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui lise cette histoire.  
  
Et enfin, merci à :  
  
Sailor Digitale : Ah ! Je te retrouve ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis mes histoires ! Tu avais bien raison, la jeune femme est la fille de Harry, et pour ce qui est de la malade. et bien je crois que maintenant, tu as ta réponse ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !  
  
Nestie : Et bien je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ba moi non plus, au début, j'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Je pensais plutôt que Hermione raconte, mais pas dans cette situation là. Et puis, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil. J'ai vu tes défis le soir, j'ai commencé à imaginer un peu l'histoire que je pourrais faire, j'ai été me coucher et pis le matin, j'avais l'idée de la fille de Harry en plus. Voilà, voilà ! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre à pas été trop embêtant. Je l'aime pas trop mais j'avais pas envie de mettre que c'était Hermione dès le premier chapitre (pour le suspens) et pis je voulais pas commencer l'histoire dès le deuxième chapitre pour les mêmes raisons ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 


	3. Quand tout s'effondre

Chapitre 3 : Quand tout s'effondre  
  
  
  
Cet été là, pour la première fois, Harry est venu en vacances chez moi. Nous avons passé de très bonnes vacances et Ron nous a rejoint pendant quelques jours. La seule chose qui altérait notre bonheur était la mort de Cédric. Toutes les nuits, Harry revoyait dans ses rêves, la mort du Poufsouffle ainsi que la renaissance de Voldemort. Il en était profondément perturbé, sûrement plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Heureusement pour lui, il avait fréquemment des nouvelles de Sirius, et cela lui remontait le moral, tout comme le fait d'être avec nous. J'ose à peine me demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait dut passer tout l'été chez les Dursley, seul et persécuté, sans personne pour le comprendre. Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, nous avons été sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire nos achats et les Weasley nous ont rejoints pour nous emmener chez eux, où nous avons passé le reste des vacances. Très vite, nous avons dut nous rendre sur le Quai 9¾ pour accéder au Poudlard Express. Le voyage se passe sans encombre. enfin presque si on omet le fait que Malefoy, une fois de plus, est venu nous déranger.  
  
Comment vous en êtes vous débarrassé ?  
  
Disons qu'il est reparti au bout de deux minutes avec de vieilles verrues sur le visage ! Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, nous avons eut la bonne surprise de voir que Remus Lupin était revenu en tant que professeur de duel, et Mrs Figg, la veille voisine du 4 Privet Drive, était là en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu ne peux imaginer la joie que nous avons eût quand nous avons appris le retour de Remus ! Et Harry avait eût un choc quand il avait sût pour Mrs Figg et elle s'est révélée être un excellent professeur et nous en apprîmes beaucoup plus qu'avec Lockart ou Quirrell !  
  
Je croyais que vous aimiez bien Lockart ? l'interrompis-je.  
  
Et bien, vois-tu, je vais te dire une chose qu'il ne faudra jamais oublier. Il m'en coûte de l'admettre puisque ce sont les propres paroles de Rogue mais « à l'évidence, la célébrité de fait pas tout » !  
  
Toujours est-il que notre vie suivait son cours sans que nous n'y prenions garde et très vite, le bal d'Halloween est arrivé. Harry mit un bon moment avant de se décider à inviter Cho d'être sa cavalière. Et au grand. que dis- je ? A l'IMMENSE bonheur de ton père, elle a accepté. Il était fou de joie tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Nous étions tous ravis pour lui, sauf Ginny bien sûr, du moins, nous aurions pût vraiment être heureux pour lui s'il ne nous avait pas rabattu les oreilles avec cette histoire tout le temps qui est passé entre sa demande et le bal. Mais Ginny n'était pas la seule à être déçue, crois-moi, beaucoup de filles étaient folles de lui, sauf peut être chez les Serpentard, Cho a donc commencé à devenir la fille la plus détestée de l'école, par les filles, et Harry le garçon le plus aimé ou disons plutôt le plus convoité. Ron a mit du temps lui aussi mais a fini par me demander une heure avant le bal, il était temps ! Bien sûr, j'ai accepté et ce fameux bal est très vite arrivé. Jamais nous n'avions tant dansé. C'est peut être idiot à dire maintenant mais nous pensions, tous les quatre, que le moment le plus propice à faire notre déclaration était lors d'une danse. Et comme à chaque fin de morceau nous n'avions toujours pas fait le premier pas, nous faisions aussi la suivante, enchaînant toujours, espérant que cette fois-ci, ce serait la bonne. Et elle est venue, cette chanson, ou plus précisément ce slow, pour ton père. Avec Ron, on l'observait et ça nous faisait rire. Il avait l'air si heureux, si bien avec cette fille dans ses bras, ils étaient trop mignons. mais il était si maladroit ! Il a finit par s'empêtrer dans sa robe, a bousculé Cho et l'a fait tomber par la même occasion sans oublier de s'affaler sur elle ! Ron et moi étions écroulés de rire comme jamais nous ne l'avions été, je crois. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment car il était rare que nous soyons tous les deux, ainsi, sans nous disputer. Bien sûr, tous les couples se sont eux aussi arrêtés de danser pour regarder la scène, hilares. Mais Harry et Cho ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en soucier tant ils étaient accaparés à ses dévorer des yeux. Et là, j'ai vu ton père faire ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir faire. Il l'a embrassé. Et pas un simple baiser de premier rendez-vous ! Cho s'est laissé faire. je crois qu'elle aimait Harry depuis leur premier match de Quidditch l'un contre l'autre, ça avait té le coup de foudre, à l'inverse de notre rencontre à Ron et moi, dans le Poudlard Express, lors de notre première année !  
  
Et à propos de vous, alors ? demandais-je impatiente.  
  
Et bien, comme Harry et Cho étaient. occupés, nous sommes partis dans le parc, mais il ne s'est rien passé, désolée de te décevoir. Bien sûr, quand je dis que rien ne s'est passé tout est relatif ! Cette soirée à été la plus merveilleuse de toutes mes soirées à Poudlard jusque là ! Nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés Ron et moi et nous ne nous sommes pas une seule fois fâchés ! Un vrai miracle !  
  
Enfin, c'est à partir de ce jour que Harry et Cho ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Bien sûr, ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment avec les cours, les heures de retenue que Roue lui donnait, les multitudes de mauvais coups que nous faisions tous les trois contre les Serpentard et surtout Malefoy. mais nous avions trouvé un compromis. Cho est venue manger à notre table et nous l'avons fait venir plusieurs fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et nous avons fait plus ample connaissance avec elle ; une fille vraiment très gentille.  
  
Pour ce qui est des cours, je les trouvais passionnants, ton père les trouvait intéressants pour certain, ennuyeux pour d'autre et Ron. Ron les trouvait totalement inutiles ! Surtout ceux de Divination, mais là, j'étais d'accord avec lui. En seulement deux mois, Trelawney avait prédit cinq fois la mort de Harry et elle avait aussi dit à Ron que son amour le perdrait. Remus faisait des cours de duel formidables et nous avons appris beaucoup de choses. Depuis la troisième année, toute l'école savait que c'était un loup-garou. Même les premières et les deuxièmes année qui étaient arrivés après le savaient. Mais tous l'acceptaient bien, à part les Serpentard bien entendu qui ne rataient jamais une occasion pour l'insulter. C'est lors d'un de ses cours que nous avons appris l'impensable.  
  
Nous avions obligatoirement un cours de duel par semaine, le soir après les cours et nous choisissions le soir qui nous convenait le mieux. Il est plusieurs fois arrivé que nous soyons là le même soir que Malefoy. Les groupes étaient composés de deux personnes, tirées au sort pour que nous puissions tous affronter des personnes de tous les niveaux. Et comme ton père avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer des ennuis, il est tombé avec Malefoy.  
  
Il lui a arraché la tête, j'espère ! m'écriais-je.  
  
Pas tout à fait, mais presque. écoute plutôt ! Ils sont donc montés sur l'estrade où se passaient tous les duels et Malefoy l'a aussitôt attaqué avec un sortilège de jambancoton et il eût juste le temps de se défendre en lui envoyant un sortilège d'aveuglement. Quand les effets furent dissipés, Remus leur a demandé de regagner leur place. Mais Malefoy, ivre de colère a envoyé un extraordinaire expelliarmus à Harry qui a fait un beau vol plané dans les airs ! Et tu sais ce qui est tombé à a place ?  
  
Non ! trépignais-je.  
  
Mais si tu le sais ! Je te l'ai déjà raconté !  
  
Je sais, mais je veux écouter cette histoire comme lors de la première fois, comme si je ne savais rien !  
  
Comme tu veux ! Et bien, à la place de Harry, il est tombé. un lion !  
  
Un lion ?!  
  
Oui !  
  
Mais comment ?  
  
Disons que sous l'effet de la peur, il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire ! C'est là que nous avons compris que lui aussi était un animagi. C'était incroyable, nous n'avions jamais vu ça ! Harry ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait, tout le monde était effrayé, même nous, nous ne savions pas comment réagir. Malefoy était loin de faire le malin et Harry en a quelque peu profité.  
  
Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
  
Il est venu tourner autour de Malefoy qui était devenu plus pâle que Nick- Quasi-Sans-Tête. Et sans prévenir, Harry s'est dressé sur ses pattes arrières, posant celles de devant sur les épaules du Serpentard et l'a plaqué au sol. Ils sont restés plusieurs instants ainsi, sans rien faire à part se regarder les yeux dans les yeux et. as-tu déjà vu sourire un lion ? Je fais un rapide signe négatif de la tête.  
  
Et bien je peux me venter d'en avoir vu un ! Je dirais même qu'il était mort de rire. Nous aussi nous l'étions malgré notre stupeur, et même le professeur Lupin souriait et avait du mal à se retenir de nous imiter. Ils fit quelques commentaires rapides et ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer dans sa salle commune et, d'un rapide signe de tête, il nous fit comprendre, à Ron et moi, qu'il fallait que nous restions. Harry avait toujours sa forme de lion. Quand tout fût partit nous nous sommes tous les trois approchés de lui qui riait toujours.  
  
Bien joué, Harry, avait dit le professeur Lupin. Pourrais-tu reprendre ta forme habituelle maintenant ?  
  
C'est justement là que ça s'est un peu compliqué. Le lion avait hoché la tête mais au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, il n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme humaine malgré tous les efforts apparents qu'il faisait pour se sortir de là !  
  
Et comment a-t-il fait pour récupérer sa forme humaine ?  
  
Figure-toi qu'il n'a jamais réussi à se tirer de là tout seul ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide et chaque fois que nous approchions de lui, un coup de mâchoire menaçait de nous emporter le bras. Le professeur Lupin était gravement inquiet puisque si Harry persistait à ne pas vouloir d'aide il risquait de ne se métamorphoser qu'à moitié. C'est à dire qu'il aurait pût garder sa queue de lion, sa crinière et ses griffes tout en ayant tout le reste du corps humain.  
  
Et comment avez-vous réussi à lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine ? demandais-je pour la première fois.  
  
Et bien, au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore a fait irruption dans la salle de duel suivit de McGonagall, Rogue et Malefoy. Le directeur a réussi à approcher Harry et à lui faire reprendre sa forme initiale. Rogue était dans une fureur noire, de même que Malefoy. Je crois que c'est lui qui avait tout été lui raconter et Rogue avait été en informer le directeur pour exiger le renvoie immédiat de Harry. Bien entendu, Dumbledore a convoqué le professeur McGonagall et ils sont tous venus pour constater le problème. Mais heureusement, le vieil homme était plutôt amusé par le pouvoir de notre ami, McGonagall semblait un peu bouleversée mais plutôt contente, quant aux deux Serpentard. ils étaient vraiment en colère, surtout quand Dumbledore a dit que Harry n'aurait aucune punition et ne serait en aucun cas renvoyé. De plus, son secret devait être bien gardé et il leur a fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à ce sujet : personne ne devait savoir. Ton père devint alors une sorte de hors la loi, protégé par le plus puissant des sorciers, mais le pire pour lui, c'était d'être lié aux deux Serpentard qu'il haïssait le plus. Il savait bien que Rogue ne se risquerait jamais à dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais Malefoy. rien était moins sûr.  
  
Bref, nous sommes revenus dans les dortoirs et déjà cette histoire avait fait le tour de l'école ! Heureusement que personne ne devait être au courant. Il a été très difficile pour nous de faire croire que Harry avait utilisé un sortilège d'invisibilité et avait réussi à métamorphoser un objet quelconque en lion. Mais nous y sommes parvenus et, bien sûr, certains ont demandé à Harry de leur faire une démonstration de son sortilège mais nous avons réussi à contourner l'épreuve en disant que Harry était trop fatigué et risquait d'avoir un accident s'il faisait une si grande magie, ce qui, d'un certain côté, était vrai. Enfin bon, ça c'est relativement bien terminé et notre vie a suivit son cours aussi normalement que peut l'être celle de trois jeunes sorciers ayant l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis.  
  
Hermione rit, sûrement à l'idée de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient bien pût faire tout au long de l'année. La courbe de l'électrocardiogramme qui prend en permanence son rythme cardiaque sursaute un peu. Sa bonne humeur est communicative puisque moi aussi je me mets à rire. Par pour la même raison j'en conviens. Ce qui me redonne le sourire, c'est de la voir ainsi, heureuse et ces moments sont assez rares puisque la plupart du temps, revenir à son passé la fait terriblement souffrir moralement. Moi aussi d'ailleurs Mon enfance n'a jamais était facile, bien au contraire. Mais très vite, je sors de mes sombres pensées, interpellée par un bruit anormal. Hermione a cessé de rire et est maintenant prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Je me lève précipitamment et le prends la main.  
  
Hermione !!! Hermione !  
  
Mais la jeune femme se met à tousser de plus belle, comme si elle allait s'étouffer. Le graphique montrant sa fréquence cardiaque se met à s'affoler ; faisant de grands traits rapprochés sur la feuille qui retrace toutes ses activités cardiaques. Son c?ur bat beaucoup trop vite. J'empoigne alors la sonnette d'alarme suspendue à la tête du lit et appuie dessus comme une forcenée. En attendant la venue d'un infirmier, je lui tapote le dos même si je sais que mes efforts seront vains. Un temps interminable à mon goût s'est écoule lorsque tout à coup, Hermione se mit à cracher du sang qui vient souiller les draps blancs. A chaque toux, un liquide pourpre s'échappe de sa bouche et ses forces semblent diminuer irrémédiablement. Folle d'inquiétude, je cours à la porte et sors dans le couloir à la recherche d'un infirmier. J'en repère un à l'autre bout du couloir, en train de discuter avec une aide-soignante. Je cours comme jamais je n'ai courut dans le long corridor et, quand enfin je l'atteins, je reconnais le même infirmier que tout à l'heure.  
  
Vite, je vous en supplie, criais-je presque.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda l'infirmier en me souriant agréablement.  
  
Elle ne va pas bien du tout et crache du sang !  
  
Mademoiselle, nous sommes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans une foire alors cessez de crier ! me réplique la femme qui parlait avec lui en un rictus de mépris. Je suis en train de parler avec Mr.  
  
Mais elle s'interrompe voyant que l'infirmier ne fait même pas attention à elle et commence à courir vers la chambre de la malade. Quant à moi, je la fusille de mon regard vert émeraude et me lance sur les talons du jeune homme.  
  
Essoufflés, nous débarquons dans la chambre d'Hermione qui, à notre grand malheur, gît inconsciente sur son lit, une marre de sang autour d'elle. Le jeune homme jette un ?il à l'électrocardiogramme qui montre une activité très lente du c?ur. Trop lente.  
  
Merde ! s'écrie le jeune homme.  
  
Il se retourne et sors précipitamment de la chambre en me bousculant au passage mais je suis bien trop impressionnée par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. J'entends crier des ordres dans le couloir.  
  
Très vite, il revient dans la chambre, accompagné d'un autre infirmier et entoure le lit d'Hermione, sans faire attention à moi. Trop choquée, j'observe la scène en silence, une larme roule sur ma joue.  
  
Vite, penche-la sur le côté, Franck, vers le seau et fait la vomir pour empêcher qu'elle s'étouffe avec son sang pendant que je prépare tout, ordonne-t-il à l'autre homme.  
  
Celui-ci empoigne doucement la malade et lui met la tête au-dessus d'une bassine. Trop choquée, je ne détourne même pas la tête alors qu'un long filet de sang dégouline de la bouche de mon amie.  
  
Prépare-moi les pastilles et une perfusion.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça donne au tracé ? demanda Franck, maintenant occupé à la perfuser.  
  
Rien de bon, elle part. Tension à 8/6, pouls à 140, lèvres cyanosées. prépare un tube endotrachéal de 7, on va intuber.  
  
J'observe l'homme préparer une mixture avec des ingrédients qui se ressemblent tous.  
  
Rien à voir avec les potions de Rogue, pensais-je.  
  
Au même moment, la température d'Hermione se met à chuter brutalement, tandis que le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme devient irrégulier. Au bas de l'écran vert, un petit c?ur rouge se met à clignoter, aussitôt accompagné d'un bip court et répétitif.  
  
Tiens bon, tiens bon.! Allez, la belle, accroche-toi ! murmure l'infirmier. Mais elle doit pisser le sang à l'intérieur !  
  
En moins d'une minute, Hermione est intubée et la sonde reliée à un embout respiratoire.  
  
Quel est le bilan, Andrew ?  
  
Je remarque alors que je ne connaissais pas jusque là le prénom de l'infirmier que j'avais déjà rencontré par deux fois aujourd'hui.  
  
La respiration est stable, la tension a chuté de 5. commence-t-il.  
  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, au bip court se substitue un sifflement strident qui jaillit de l'appareil.  
  
Merde ! Envoie-lui 300 joules !  
  
Franck frotte les deux poignées de l'appareil l'une contre l'autre.  
  
C'est bon, j'ai le jus ! On s'écarte, je choque !   
  
Il plaqua les deux appareils sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui, sous l'impulsion de la décharge, s'arqua et retomba mollement sur son lit.  
  
Non, c'est pas bon, prend à 360 et recommence ! ordonne Andrew.  
  
On s'écarte !  
  
Le corps se dressa puis retomba, toujours inerte.  
  
Passe-moi cinq milligrammes d'adrénaline et recharge à 360 !  
  
On s'écarte !  
  
De nouveau, le corps sursauta.  
  
380, immédiatement !  
  
Hermione fut une nouvelle fois choquée et son c?ur sembla reprendre un rythme stable, quelques instants seulement : le sifflement qui s'était interrompu quelques secondes se fit entendre de plus belle.  
  
Arrêt cardiaque ! s'exclame Franck.  
  
Immédiatement, Andrew entame un massage cardio-respiratoire avec un acharnement inhabituel, tentant de la ramener à la vie. Il ordonne à son coéquipier de recharger la machine une fois de plus.  
  
Laisse tomber, Andrew, ça ne sert à rien, tente de la raisonner Franck.  
  
Mais Andrew n'abandonne pas. Il hurle de recharger le défibrillateur (NdA : et oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle) et son partenaire s'exécute. Pour l'énième fois, il demande que l'on s'écarte. Le corps se cambre encore, mais l'électrocardiogramme est toujours plat. Andrew recommence à masser, son front se met à perler. Mais son coéquipier prend conscience que son attitude perdait de sa logique. Il aurait dû tout arrêter depuis plusieurs minutes et déclarer l'heure du décès, mais rien n'y fait, il masse toujours.  
  
Repasse encore un demi-milligramme d'adrénaline et monte à 400 !  
  
Andrew, arrête, ça n'a pas de sens, elle est morte. Tu fais n'importe quoi !  
  
Ferme ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis !  
  
Franck secoue la tête mais obéit à son ami et injecte une nouvelle dose dans le tuyau de la perfusion, rechargea le défibrillateur. Il envoie la décharge et le thorax se soulève brutalement. Le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme reste désespérément plat. Andrew se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis, se mit à frapper le bord du lit avec son poing.  
  
Merde, merde !  
  
Franck le saisit rapidement par les épaules et le sert fortement.  
  
Arrête, Andrew, tu perds les pédales, calme-toi ! Tu prononces le décès et on s'en va. Tu es en train de craquer, tu vas aller te reposer maintenant.  
  
Andrew est en sueur, les yeux hagards. Franck hausse le ton, contenant la tête de son ami entre ses deux mains, le forçant à fixer son regard. Il lui intime l'ordre de se calmer et, en l'absence de toute réaction, le gifle. Le jeune infirmier accuse le coup, ses yeux brillent.  
  
Allez, reviens avec moi, mon pote, reprends tes esprits, lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante et en le lâchant.  
  
Franck, le regard perdu se mit à marcher en tournant sur lui-même, totalement désemparé. L'électrocardiogramme ne fait plus aucun bruit. Andrew effleure la main d'Hermione du bout des doigts et passa la main sur ses yeux, fermant ainsi les paupières restées jusque là grandes ouvertes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et prononça à voix basse :  
  
Seize heures vingt-cinq, décédée.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Salut à tous. Bon, je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais juste m'excuser pour le gros retard que j'ai eût avec ce chapitre, je pensais vraiment le mettre plus tôt mais j'ai préféré me consacrer un peu à l'Enfant Secret. Et pis le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Je voulais juste dire, et c'est très important, qu'un très grande partie de l'intervention des infirmiers pour sauver Hermione n'est. pas de moi, ou pas vraiment. Comme c'est assez technique avec les appareils et tout et tout, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre alors je me suis grandement inspiré de Et si c'était vrai. de Marc Levy. Les personnages de Franck lui appartiennent d'ailleurs, ainsi que les gestes, attitudes et actions d'Andrew lors du « sauvetage ». J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais l'idée de départ était bien celle là, j'ai donc juste eût besoin de mot pour exprimer toute mon idée et j'ai donc repris A PEU PRES les mots du livre * honte à moi * ! Enfin bon, je voulais mettre au clair donc c'est fait ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais, la fin est horrible mais l'idée m'est venue en cours de route et j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de continuer l'histoire. Pardonnez-moi tous les fans d'Hermione ! Ah j'aillais oublier, désolée pour les vulgarités de ce chapitre mais il fallait bien qu'ils expriment ce qu'ils pensaient !  
  
Maintenant, un gros merci aux reviewers :  
  
M4r3-88 : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ça me fait super plaisir ! Grand merci pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Luna : Je suis contente que ça ta plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Mystic : salut ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ! C'est vrai que c'est triste, je l'ai mis dans Général/Drama hier soir parce que j'ai réalisé que ça allait pas être du général tout court ! Et puis, pour mon nombre de review, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais elles sont toutes super gentilles et ça me fait chaud au c?ur ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Crystal : I. In. CRYSTAL ! ! ! ! ;-p ! LOL ! Il fallait que je me venge un peu de ta réponse à ma review dans ton dernier chapitre ! Bon, un peu de sérieux, ma loleuse préférée ! ! ! ^__^ ! Tu vas bien ? Tu vois, je délaisse pas l'Enfant Secret puisque j'ai mis trois semaines pour faire ce chapitre ! Je suis super contente que tu te sois finalement décidé à lire cette fic ! Sinon et bien, pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que vu ce qu'il vient d'arriver, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour en apprendre plus. Harry ? Pour être franche, j'ai deux chemins possibles pour lui et je ne sais pas encore vraiment lequel prendre mais j'ai tout le temps pour y penser puisque je vais faire environ 6 autres chapitres pour décrire leur scolarité donc. Enfin, merci bocou pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Gros bizous et à bientôt sur msn j'espère !  
  
Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bizz à tous !  
  
Rose Potter * loleuse en force * 


	4. Combat de coq !

Chapitre 4 : Combat de coq !  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelque chose me souleva le c?ur, me faisant presque vomir à cette nouvelle mais seul un cri passe à mes lèvres. Surpris, les deux infirmiers se retournent et me regardent avec des yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Mademoiselle ? s'exclame Andrew. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ?  
  
Depuis le début, soufflais-je.  
  
Mais nous n'auriez pas dût voir ça !  
  
Son ton est compatissant et il s'approche de moi.  
  
Je dois aller voir d'autres patients, s'excuse Franck en s'approchant de la porte. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, ajoute-t-il avant de sortir dans le couloir.  
  
Andrew s'approche un peu plus de moi. Je ne sens même plus les larmes qui déferlent sur mon visage.  
  
Je suis désolé aussi, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.  
  
Ce contact me fait tressaillir et sans plus attendre, je me blottit contre son épaule pour pleurer de tout mon saoul alors qu'il me passe la main dans la dos d'un geste rassurant.  
  
Nous avons fait tout ce qui était possible. Une fois que je me sens à peu près calme, j'essuie mes larmes.  
  
Pourrais-je lui parler une dernière fois, seule à seule ? demandais-je.  
  
Bien sûr, je vous laisse, et si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !  
  
Et il sort de la chambre en me lançant un dernier regard rempli de désespoir et de compassion. Je suis seule à présent, adossée au mur. Je me laisse glisser, lentement, et viens blottir ma tête dans mes genoux. Je ne pleure presque plus tant je suis choquée. Ils ont tout fait, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Essayant de me ressaisir, je me lève et me dirige vers son lit, tremblante et le c?ur serré. Je glisse à genoux sur le côté du lit mortuaire et pose mon front sur sa main encore chaude.  
  
Hermione. pourquoi ? murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée.  
  
Je m'étais vraiment attaché à elle et ce, depuis notre première rencontre. Elle était tellement adorable, tellement. facile à aimer !!! Mon père avait vraiment eût une amie en or.  
  
Une autre chose me traverse l'esprit. Une chose qu'Hermione m'avait promis, un jour. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait à retrouver mon identité. Maintenant, comment vais-je faire ? Saurais-je un jour qui était celle qui m'a donné la vie un 31 juillet 1999 ? Qui était celle qui avait aimé mon père autant que lui l'avait aimé ? Peut être que je ne le saurais jamais. Hermione était la seule encore en mesure à me dévoiler la vérité.  
  
Une de mes larmes s'écrase sur la main de mon amie que je tiens délicatement. Je me penche et lui donne un baiser sur le front. Elle est calme, paisible et toujours belle malgré son visage malade et la mort qui s'est déjà emparée d'elle. On dirait qu'elle dort. Après m'être levée, je me dirige vers la porte, l'âme vidée et je me retourne une dernière fois vers mon amie.  
  
Hermione, commençais-je d'une voix rauque, je n'ai pas eût le bonheur de connaître mon père, mais si nous nous ressemblons autant que tu me l'as si souvent répété, je suis sûre qu'il ne pouvait que t'aimer d'une amitié plus que sincère. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait, pour mon père comme pour moi.  
  
Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque tout à coup, un « bip » m'interpelle. De surprise, je m'arrête et attend, sans bruit, pendant quelques secondes. Je commence à croire que j'ai rêvé qu'un autre « bip » se fait entendre. Mon c?ur commence à s'affoler, je n'ose y croire.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Une autre « bip » me fait me retourner brusquement, remplie d'espoir, les yeux écarquillés. « Bip ».  
  
Je ne peux pas y croire, il ne faut pas. pas de fausse espérances.  
  
« Bip ».  
  
Tremblante, je marche vers le lit, envahi par un sentiment indescriptible.  
  
« Bip ».  
  
Un clignotement vert attire mon attention. Et je me tourne vers l'appareil qui émet ce signale d'espoir. L'électrocardiogramme. le c?ur représentant les pulsations cardiaques sur l'électrocardiogramme clignote ! De même le graphique montre une activité du c?ur. faible, mais présente.  
  
Hermione ! m'écriais-je en empoignant sa main. Tiens bon, allez courage, tu y es presque ! l'encourageais-je.  
  
Je sens alors une faible pression exercée sur mes doigts. Vite, j'appuie sur la sonnette et quelques secondes plus tard, Andrew est de retour dans la chambre.  
  
Que se passe. ? Non de dieu ! (NdA : désolée pour les vulgarités. Ahhhhh lala. le monde Moldu n'est décidément plus ce qu'il était !).  
  
L'infirmier se précipite sur Hermione et commence à l'examiner.  
  
Alors ? demandais-je angoissée.  
  
Elle. elle est. vivante, balbutie-t-il en retour avec un grand sourire.  
  
Je soupire de bonheur, plus que soulagée d'apprendre que mon amie est encore de ce monde.  
  
En revanche, je vais vous demander de retourner chez vous. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, et quand elle le sera, la fatigue ne lui permettra aucune visite.  
  
Elle est juste endormie ? demandais-je, surprise.  
  
Oui, c'est une sorte de sommeil très profond qui.  
  
Un coma ?  
  
Non, pas vraiment. C'est entre le coma et le sommeil. assez difficile à expliquer.  
  
Et quand se réveillera-t-elle ?  
  
Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais vous devez retourner chez vous car de toute évidence, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Après, il lui faudra quelques jours de repos complets.  
  
Pourriez-vous m'appeler pour m'avertir de son état ?  
  
Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas votre numéro !  
  
Je lui donne alors mon numéro de téléphone. Heureusement que j'ai une connaissance plutôt large des objets Moldus, cela aurait paru suspect que je n'ai pas les appareils les plus courant pour eux. Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des « dons » hérités de mon père !  
  
Merci beaucoup et à bientôt alors !  
  
Au revoir Miss. ?  
  
Potter ! Zoëlina Potter !  
  
Andrew Hodowal, Enchanté !  
  
De même ! Oh. avant que vous partiez. je tenais à vous dire que vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit encore en vie, c'est très rare ! Un vrai miracle !  
  
Je le regarde en souriant.  
  
Je ne crois pas vraiment au miracle. pour moi, c'est plutôt. de la magie !  
  
***  
  
Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, un hibou m'attend dans le salon. Je lui donne quelques noises et il repart, tout content d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il me fait un peu penser à Coq, la hibou de Ron, le meilleur ami de mon père. Même si je n'ai jamais vu cet oiseau, la description que m'en a fait Hermione est si précise que je suis sure qu'ils se ressemblent ! Au dos de cette enveloppe se trouve le sceau de Poudlard et l'adresse est écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Je l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette magique et me met à la lire.  
  
  
  
Cher Miss Potter,  
  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous faire part de mon immense bonheur que j'ai à vous proposer ce qui va suivre. Le collège Poudlard n'a pas encore trouvé de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et, me souvenant de vos performances en cette matière lors de la fin de vos études, ainsi que celles de votre père, j'ai pensé bon de vous proposer ce poste. Je suis convaincue que vous êtes faîtes pour enseigner la Magie et principalement cette matière et non à apprendre à des enfants Moldus à lire et à écrire comme vous le faîtes ! C'est pourquoi j'espère de tout c?ur que vous accepterez mon offre.  
  
Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt à Poudlard !  
  
Très sincèrement,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
  
  
Mon c?ur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Cette offre, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Je referme la lettre rapidement et me dirige vers ma cheminée. La poudre de cheminette n'a jamais été mon moyen de transport favori, lions de là. J'entre dans l'âtre et lance la poudre.  
  
Poudlard !  
  
Aussitôt d'immenses flammes vertes tièdes me font disparaître. Je tourne sur moi-même à une vitesse vertigineuse et je vois des milliers de cheminée défilants devant moi. Très vite, j'atterris presque en douceur dans une cheminée. J'espère que cette fois, c'est dans la bonne. pas comme la dernière fois !  
  
Je sors, les jambes encore tremblantes. Je me trouve dans une pièce sombre, humide et froide, pas agréable du tout. J'avance en me demandant où j'ai bien pût encore atterrir. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante et je peux distinguer divers chaudrons et fioles alignés au quatre coins de la pièce. Tout à coup, un homme surgit en claquant bruyamment la porte, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. J'entend un claquement de doigts et des torches murales s'allument instantanément.  
  
A son tour, l'homme sursaute en me voyant et pâlit, sans doute en me reconnaissant.  
  
Je détaille du regard d'abord ses cheveux noirs, striés de gris, extrêmement gras, puis ses yeux noirs et froids, son nez crochu et enfin, son teint cireux. Lui aussi me détaille et me juge d'un regard que je connais bien.  
  
Zoëlina Potter, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui me fait frissonner à chaque fois.  
  
Professeur Rogue.  
  
Quel bon vent vous ramène à Poudlard ?  
  
Je voulais voir le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Pourquoi donc ?  
  
Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et je viens lui répondre en personne, tout simplement.  
  
Alors que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ?  
  
Je roule mes yeux vers le ciel. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? Pourquoi le mauvais sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Il ne perd aucune occasion de se moquer des Gryffondor, plus particulièrement quand il s'appellent Potter, alors comment lui dire que je n'ai pas atterri dans la bonne cheminée sans qu'il me rit au nez ?  
  
J'ai eût. un petit problème avec la poudre de cheminette. Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais maintenant aller voir le professeur.  
  
Je n'ai jamais aimé Rogue, personne ne l'aime d'ailleurs. sauf peut être quelques Serpentard, et encore, je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est un être sombre, froid, cruel, solitaire, haineux, aigri et antipathique. Tous les élèves le craignent, les professeurs le respectent mais ne cherchent pas à se lier davantage avec lui. De plus, sa partialité ne fait aucun doute. il avantage toujours Serpentard surtout quand l'autre maison présente à son cours est Gryffondor. et plus particulièrement encore quand un élève dans le lot a des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts émeraudes. A croire que c'est une histoire de famille ! Mon grand père, James Potter, et Rogue étaient ennemis quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Devenu professeur, Rogue a dût trouver bon de reporter cette haine sur son fils, Harry Potter, qui est vite devenu son bouc émissaire. Et enfin, Rogue et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus. Il n'était pas aussi désagréable avec moi qu'il l'avait été pour mon père et mon grand père mais j'avouerais même que c'était plutôt moi qui était antipathique avec lui. Pourtant, ce n'avait pas été trop mal partit, mon premier jours d'école à Poudlard. Il me traitait plutôt avec une sorte de respect mais sa vieille ranc?ur revenait de temps en temps, ce que je n'ai pas vraiment supporté. Avec lui, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre. J'en suis donc venue à me montrer désagréable avec lui ouvertement et il a décidé de suivre le même chemin.  
  
Je commence donc a sortir de son bureau lorsqu'il met son bras en travers de la porte, m'empêchant ainsi de m'en aller.  
  
Bon, je vous y conduit alors, m'impose-t-il.  
  
Je grogne intérieurement. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne tout de même ! Se promener dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard avec pour seule compagnie un quinquagénaire antipathique et bougonneur ne fait pas réellement partie de mes passe-temps favoris !  
  
Dîtes-moi, Zoëlina.  
  
Tiens ! C'est la première fois qu'il ne m'appelle pas « Potter » avec une trace de dégoût dans la voix ! Pourtant, c'était souvent comme cela qu'il m'appelait en cours, lors de nos fréquentes altercations.  
  
. qu'êtes-vous devenue durant cette année, depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard ?  
  
Il s'intéresse à ce que je fais lui, maintenant ? Etrange comme les gens peuvent changer en une année seulement !  
  
Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?  
  
Ne faîtes pas votre idiote, Zoëlina, je demandais cela par simple curiosité et parce que, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je m'intéresse à ce que deviennent mes anciens élèves.  
  
J'accélère le pas, vexée de sa protestation plutôt convaincante. Je n'aurais peut être pas dût le rabrouer ainsi. Hermione m'avait raconté que mon père voulait toujours donner une deuxième chance, à tout le monde. Peut être devrais-je suivre ses traces, une fois de plus. Le remords m'envahit un peu. Après tout, je ne connais pas cet homme. pas vraiment, et peut être est-il moins désagréable que je ne le pense.  
  
Rien, je j'ai cherché du travail.  
  
Et vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?  
  
Non, pas vraiment.  
  
Si je me décide à lui parler, je préfère mourir que de lui avouer que j'ai travaillé toute l'année durant au compte des Moldus. Je n'ai absolument rien contre eux et les rapports que j'entretiens avec ces personnes sont on ne peut mieux, mais je sais que Rogue hait ces gens et il ne manquerait pas cette occasion de me faire l'une de ses remarques acerbes. Je ne veux pas lui en donner l'opportunité.  
  
Vous n'en avez pas trouvé ? Avec les merveilleux résultats que vous aviez dans toutes les matières ? me demande-t-il d'un air étonné.  
  
C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends dire ça ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.  
  
Ravi de voir que l'année passé n'a en rien altéré la haine que vous me portez, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Il me semble que cela est réciproque, non ?  
  
Il me regarde d'un air étonné.  
  
Je ne pense pas, non. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Il y a juste que votre ascendance et moi n'avons jamais été en de très bon terme et je vous l'ai sûrement fait ressentir, mais je n'avais rien contre vous en particulier. Enfin, si vous n'avez pas travaillé, qu'avez-vous fait alors ?  
  
J'ai fouillé dans mon passé et dans la vie de mon père, dis-je simplement pour le provoquer.  
  
Mon effet fût réussit car une grimace s'étira sur son visage cireux où quelques rides commençaient à faire leur apparition.  
  
Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
  
Rien qui vous regarde ! m'entendis-je lui répondre sèchement.  
  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé lui parler ainsi. Voyant l'expression de son visage, cela me rappelle une de nos anciennes querelles et pendant quelques secondes, je retiens mon souffle. « Potter, cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue vendredi soir ! ». Cette phrase se répercute dans mon cerveau et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression que le scène va se reproduire, maintenant. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que Rogue ne peut plus enlever aucun point à Gryffondor par ma faute étant donné que je ne suis plus élèves. Quoi que je le soupçonne encore capable d'une telle sournoiserie.  
  
Choqué par ma réponse, il s'est arrêté au beau milieu du couloir et, sans m'en soucier, je continue mon chemin, contente de m'en être débarrassé. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je sais où ce trouve le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Avec déception, j'entend le froissement d'une étoffe derrière moi, mais son pas est silencieux. Pas étonnant que les élèves en aient peur et qu'ils le comparent à une sorte de spectre. Alors que le bruit de mes talons se répercute en échos sur les murs, seul sa robe et sa respiration pourraient trahir sa présence ici.  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, professeur Rogue !  
  
Il rit doucement à côté de moi. C'est étrange de le voir rire.  
  
Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de moi encore un peu.  
  
Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
Il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, je me trompe ?  
  
Ce sale type a raison en plus ! Il a un don incroyable pour me mettre hors de moi. De rage, j'accélère le pas en pestant contre lui.  
  
Ah. Miss Potter, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir ! se moque-t-il. Toujours aussi fière ! Votre père aussi l'était et votre grand père avant lui ! Une histoire de famille encore.  
  
Vos remarques désobligeantes envers ma famille, vous les garderez pour vous !  
  
Et de la répartie aussi ! Magnifique tempérament. Verbatum ! ajouta-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur.  
  
Peu après, Rogue frappe à la porte d'entrée et nous pénétrons dans le bureau qui n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis venue, il y a plus d'un an. Minerva McGonagall est assise à son bureau et sourit à notre entrée. Le temps n'a pas trop marqué son visage malgré son certain âge.  
  
Oh, Zoëlina bienvenue ! Je suis contente que vous soyez venue aussi rapidement, s'exclame-t-elle en me désignant un siège.  
  
Je suis venue dès la lecture de votre lettre malheureusement, j'ai eût un fâcheux problème de poudre de cheminette et je n'ai pas prit la bonne cheminée, dis-je en fusillant Rogue du regard.  
  
Oh. je vois, dit-il amusée. Alors, acceptez-vous ma proposition ?  
  
L'idée ne me déplaît pas ! En fait, elle convient parfaitement puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. alors j'accepte !  
  
Magnifique, vous m'en voyez ravie !  
  
Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Rogue.  
  
Severus, je vous présente votre nouvelle collègue, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard ! dit-il en me désignant avec un magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres.  
  
Rogue me regarde étrangement. Il ne semble pas heureux du tout. mais pas en colère non plus. Peut être juste un peu déçu.  
  
Je suis désolée, Severus, mais le poste ne vous reviendra pas non plus cette année.  
  
Oh, peut être l'année prochaine alors ! Je suis tout de même comblé d'avoir Miss Potter comme collègue. En attendant, je dois aller préparer mes cours.  
  
Il s'inclina rapidement devant nous et partit sans demander son reste.  
  
Est-il vexé ? demandais-je, comme si cela pouvait bien m'importer quelque chose.  
  
Oui, très ! Il n'a aucun besoin de préparer ces cours : ils sont déjà tous fait, cela fait des années qu'il les rabâche. C'était juste une fausse excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser la tête « haute ». Cela fait des années qu'il convoite le poste sans succès. De plus, vous êtes la fille de Harry et la petite fille de James, une Potter par excellence en définition, et cela suffit amplement à le rendre amer. Enfin. Severus ne changera jamais.  
  
Là, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec elle. Je trouve qu'il a considérablement changé. Si il est toujours aussi énervant et sarcastique, je le trouve plus. « gentil ». Bien sûr, je ne dis rien de ma penser me gardant bien de contredire la vieille femme.  
  
Bien, alors nous nous revoyons demain, pour la rentrée ?  
  
D'accord, à demain !  
  
De retour chez moi, enfin ! La journée a été plus que rude et mes muscles ont besoin de se détendre un peu. Je monte donc à l'étage, dans la salle d'eau et me fait couler un bien chaud moussant. En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, j'entreprend de brosser mes cheveux, chose très difficile pour les membres de la famille Potter. Puis, je me déshabille en faisant un tas de vêtement dans un coin de la pièce et entre dans l'eau brûlante. Aussitôt immergée, mon esprit se vide de toute pensée et je le laisse aller à la dérive. je ne pense plus à rien, je suis bien.  
  
C'est lorsque que je m'aperçoit que mes doigts ressemblent à ceux d'un octogénaire à force du contact avec l'eau que je me décide à sortir de là ma baignoire. Là, je m'emmitoufle dans un grand peignoir blanc et me sèche. Je descend dans le salon où je sors une grande valise que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser pour voyager.  
  
Accio objet de ma chambre, dis-je en me concentrant sur tout ce que je devais réussir à amener sans mon salon par la simple force de la magie.  
  
Peu après, une foule d'objet divers son entassés au pied de la télévision, presque tous d'origine magique. D'un air satisfait, je les regarde et commence à sélectionner mentalement tous ceux que j'emporterais pour mon année à Poudlard. Mais cette tâche plutôt monotone m'ennuie vite et c'est sans compter la journée épuisante que j'ai eût. je me traîne alors à mon canapé et me jette dedans, déjà à moitié endormie.  
  
***  
  
DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!  
  
Je me réveille un sursaut. Un bruit strident parvint à me faire sortir de l'état proche du coma dans lequel je suis et me jette au pied de mon lit. ou plutôt de mon canapé. Je me dirige vers le téléphone et décroche, toujours à moitié endormie.  
  
Allô ? fis-je d'une voix pâteuse.  
  
Zoëlina, ça va ???  
  
Aussitôt, je reconnais la voix de mon interlocuteur. « On non, pas lui ! ».  
  
Stephen, tu sais l'heure qu'il est au juste ? dis-je d'une voix lasse.  
  
Oui ma douce, il est deux heures passées, mais j'avais envie de te parler.  
  
Voilà que ça le reprend ! Cela fait des mois et des mois que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à espérer de moi, il s'obstine !  
  
Ecoute, j'ai eût une dure journée, je suis éreintée, et demain je m'en vais en voyage, alors s'il te plaît.  
  
Tu t'en vas ? Où ça ? Pas trop longtemps j'espère !  
  
Jusqu'au mois de juin. Mais j'ai VRAIMENT envie de dormir alors on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
  
Mais où vas-tu ?  
  
Bonne nuit, Stephen !  
  
Je repose le combiné avec empressement. Ce garçon est gentil mais vraiment trop. présent et envahissant dans ma vie.  
  
Je me dirige en titubant de fatigue vers l'escalier menant à l'étage alors que le téléphone se remet à sonner.  
  
Stephen.  
  
Du pied, j'arrache la prise qui se trouve à côté de moi. Le silence envahit la pièce et je soupire de contentement. Parvenue à mon lit, je m'y laisse tomber et m'endors aussitôt.  
  
***  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. On ne peut même plus dormir tranquillement ! A en croire par force des coups donné, on peut deviner que la personne est déjà la depuis en moment. Je sors alors de ma chambre descend alors les escalier tout en resserrant le peignoir qui m'enveloppe sous le quel je suis nue. Je n'aime pas du tout recevoir des visiteurs dans cette tenue mais si c'est important, la personne aurait vite fait de s'en aller et je ne saurait pas les motifs de cette visite. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, j'entrebâille la porte. Mon c?ur ne fait qu'un bond.  
  
Stephen ! m'écriais-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit la personne que j'ai le moins envie de voir en ce moment qui soit là, juste derrière ma porte ? Vite, je resserre encore mon peignoir pour m'assurer qu'aucune partie de mon corps n'es dévoilée.  
  
Zoëlina, tu vas bien ? Je suis tout simplement venu pour te convaincre de ne pas partir en voyage, bien sûr !  
  
Biens sûr. murmurais-je un peu dégoûtée.  
  
Sans gêne, il ouvre la porte en grand et pénètre dans la maison.  
  
C'est gentil chez toi !  
  
Puis, il se retourne vers moi et ouvre des yeux ronds en voyant ma tenue, mais très vite, un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage.  
  
Très sexy cette tenue ! C'est tout de même agréable de te voir ainsi alors qu'il est six heure du soir !  
  
Je roule les yeux vers le ciel. Non mais, quel abruti ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormis aussi longtemps ? Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me retire assez vit et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, m'apercevant que quelque chose me chiffonne.  
  
Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'habite ?  
  
J'ai recherché dans les registres de l'école !  
  
QUOI ? m'écriais-je furieuse. Tu ne manques pas d'air toi !   
  
Non mais quel culot ! C'est inouï un gars comme lui ! Stephen est mon collègue de travail dans une école primaire de Moldus. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés et pendant un an, il n'a pas cessé de me tourner autour. J'aurais pût compter sur l'aide de mes autres collègues pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas mais ceux-ci pensaient que nous formerions un très beau couple on n'ont jamais cherché à m'en débarrasser. Il est gentil, mais je ne le vois pas de la même façon que lui me voit.  
  
Tu sais, je crois que ton téléphone à eût un problème hier soir. Nous avons été coupé et quand j'ai réessayer de t'appeler, la ligne a fonctionné une ou deux sonneries, puis plus rien !   
  
Mais quel idiot ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que lui. Mais très vite je chasse ces pensées de ma tête car il se dirige vers le salon où son éparpillées toutes mes affaires magiques. Je me presse alors derrière lui et lui barre la route, juste devant l'entrée.  
  
Tu. ne peux pas aller ici !  
  
Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il étonné.  
  
Parce que. je fais ma valise et.  
  
Tu as peur que je vois tes sous-vêtements ?  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir malgré tout et répond d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
Bon, alors tant mieux parce que si c'est ça, ça m'intéresse !  
  
Il me contourne et commence à ouvrir la porte mais je lui barre le chemin une fois de plus.  
  
Non, tu ne dois pas entrer.  
  
C'est ce qu'on verra, ma douce !  
  
Sur ce, il se met à rire et me soulève sans aucun mal. Il fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et me repose avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois et d'entrer dans le salon.  
  
Stephen, s'il te plaît.  
  
Trop tard, il a déjà les yeux posés sur mon balai, puis sur les divers objets magiques tel qu'un capteur de dissimulation, un chaudron, ma baguette magique, des grimoires et tout un tas d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres.  
  
- Ma douce, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça chez toi ?  
  
Je. heu. ce sont de vieilles affaires bizarres que j'ai trouvé dans une brocante. J'avais envie de refaire une décoration spéciale de mon appartement et je me suis dit qu'un petit effet. magique donnerait bien !  
  
Mais si tu t'en vas, pourquoi tu refais la décoration ?  
  
Tiens, il est intelligent lui maintenant ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? me demande-t-il en pointant un objet au- dessus de ma cheminée.  
  
Un balai.  
  
Tu fais de drôles de choses, tu sais ? Pourquoi as-tu suspendu un vieux balai ici ?  
  
Il appartenait à mon père, répliquais-je agacée.  
  
Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée ce qui m'irrite plus que la moyenne. Je suis très sensible à tout ce qui touche mon père et la moquerie à ce sujet n'est jamais la bienvenue. Je commence à serrer les poings jusqu'à m'enfoncer mes ongles dans la chaire. Il faut mieux cela non pas qu'il reparte avec un ?il au beurre noir ! Tout à coup, le vase se trouvant sur ma table de salon explose en mille morceaux. Il sursaute, pas moi.  
  
Ma douce, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Stephen, s'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions stupides. Passons dans la cuisine, tu veux ?  
  
D'accord, si tu veux, accepte-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh ! Elle est jolie cette cape !  
  
Vite, je lui arrache la cape d'invisibilité de mon père des mains avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la mettre et la lance dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
Calme-toi ma douce. Tu m'offre un café ? Je crois que ça te fera le plus grand bien à toi aussi !  
  
J'accepte, soulagée de ce prétexte pour le faire décamper du salon. Et comment veut-il que je me calme s'il m'appelle « ma douce » à longueur de journée ?  
  
  
  
Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu pars ?  
  
D'énervement, je laisse le café brûlant couler à côté de la tasse pour venir se répandre sur son pantalon.  
  
Aouhh ! Ma douce, fais attention !  
  
Excuse-moi, dis-je la moins désolée du monde.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès !  
  
« Ça, pour sûr ! » pensais-je ironiquement.  
  
Je lui tend une serviette que j'ai fait apparaître derrière mon dos. Alors qu'il commence à s'éponger, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je vais donc ouvrir, surprise d'une autre visite.  
  
Miss Potter ?  
  
Mr Hodowal ! Entrez, l'invitais-je, soulagée de ne plus être seule avec l'autre idiot qui s'éponge encore.  
  
Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Andrew !  
  
Alors appelez-moi Zoëlina !  
  
Un grognement nous parvient de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ? Il n'est pas content de voir un autre homme chez moi ? Le regard de l'infirmier va de Stephen à moi, ou plutôt de Stephen à mon peignoir. Manifestement, il retient un sourire.  
  
Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je ne pensais pas que Mr Potter était ici.  
  
Je le regarde avec des yeux ahuris. Ainsi, il croit que Stephen est mon mari ?  
  
Non, ce n'est pas mon mar.  
  
Tu ne nous présente pas, ma douce ? demanda l'autre concerné en insistant bien sur « ma douce » et en fusillant Andrew du regard.  
  
Heu. Stephen, je te présente Andrew Hodowal, c'est un infirmier de l'hôpital juste à côté. Il est chargé de s'occuper d'une amie à moi qui est malade. Andrew, je vous présente Stephen Bromley, un ancien collègue de travail.  
  
Et un très grand ami ! ajoute ce dernier.  
  
Enchanté, dit Andrew en lui tendant la main.  
  
De même, dit l'autre d'un ton prouvant tout le contraire.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sans rien d'autre que mon peignoir au milieu de ces deux là ? Andrew se retourne vers moi et me sourit.  
  
Zoëlina, je venais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui va vous réjouir, j'en suis persuadé. Mrs Granger s'est réveillé ce matin !  
  
Une vague de bonheur et de soulagement m'envahit et me donne envie de me jeter dans les bras de l'infirmier. mais la présence de Stephen m'enlève vite cette idée de la tête.  
  
Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier ! dis-je alors simplement.  
  
Une fois de plus, Stephen grogne et s'approche de moi d'un air possessif.  
  
Et vous n'auriez pas pût tout simplement lui téléphoner pour lui annonce ça au lieu de vous inviter ici ? demande-t-il désagréablement.  
  
Andrew fait apparemment un effort considérable pour rester calme et ne pas coller son poing dans le figure de son adversaire.  
  
J'ai voulu vous appeler ce matin mais je crois que votre téléphone était débranché.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à Stephen qui a froncé les sourcils.  
  
Oui, je crois que j'ai eût un petit problème hier soir avec cet appareil. et sinon, comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Plutôt bien quand on sait d'où elle revient ! C'est un cas extrêmement rare, vous savez. Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas encore la voir, elle est trop faible et un peu choquée..  
  
Oui, je comprend. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier, vous avez fait du si bon boulot ! Je vous dois tellement.. plus que vous ne l'imaginez, je peux vous l'assurer.  
  
Je n'ai rien fais vous savez, c'est grâce à vous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait entendu parler et vos paroles lui ont redonné le courage de se battre.. je n'y suis absolument pour rien.  
  
Et bien, dans ce cas, intervint Stephen, peut être devriez-vous retourner auprès de vos autres patients. eux, ils ont besoin de vous !  
  
Gentille façon de le mettre à la porte ! Andrew serre la mâchoire comme pour se contenir.  
  
Vous avez raison, je dois m'en aller. A bientôt, Zoëlina, dit-il en me serrant la main chaleureusement.  
  
A bientôt Andrew !  
  
Il fit un bref signe de tête à Stephen et ferma la porte on sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'?il.  
  
Qui s'était lui ?  
  
Je te l'ai déjà dit, un infirmier qui soigne une amie, c'est tout.  
  
C'est tout ?  
  
Stephen, arrête ça tout de suite, tu veux ? Je peux guider ma propre vie tout de même, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais je dois être à vingt heures quelque part et il est plus dix-neuf heures, je n'ai toujours pas fini ma valise donc, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
Tu me mets à la porte ?  
  
Sa question me surprend. Il a résumé en quelques mots ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre avec des phrases interminables où je me serais répandue en excuse. C'est mieux ainsi. Il m'a vraiment trop agacé. J'aime bien Andrew, il est gentil, aimable, serviable. et lui s'est montré si désagréable et l'a carrément mis dehors.  
  
. Oui, répondis-je d'un murmure.  
  
Ses traits s'assombrissent et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se serre et il ferme les yeux, comme pour se donner contenance. Le voir ainsi me donne presque envie de lui demander pardon mas l'envie d'être seule est la plus forte, je me tais. Après un grand soupir, il me contourne et sort en claquant la porte. Malgré moi, je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Une fois remise, je me rends dans le salon et commence à fourrer mes affaires dans un sac.  
  
Reducto !  
  
J'utilise cette formule au moins une dizaine de fois pour parvenir à tout faire loger. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'ai enfin fini. Je fais un rapide tour de la maison pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. Je ferme tous les volets et je me dirige vers la porte, chargée d'une valise beaucoup moins lourde qu'elle n'aurait dût l'être si on tient compte de tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Une fois sortie, je referme la porte derrière moi à double tour et me retourne. Je sursaute en voyant que je ne suis pas seule.  
  
Excuse-moi, ma douce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
  
Son visage est à quelques centimètres de mien. Mais bon sang, que fait-il ici ? Je regarde ma montre, il est déjà vingt heures cinq.  
  
Stephen, je suis en retard.  
  
Et alors.  
  
Je suis en retard de cinq minutes à mon premier jour de travail et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est « et alors ? » !  
  
Tu es belle quand tu t'énerves ! Et puis comme ça, peut être qu'ils te vireront et tu reviendras travailler à l'école, avec moi.  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.  
  
Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, c'est pour toi !  
  
. Merci, dis-je gênée.  
  
Nous restons plantés là, devant ma maison, pendant quelques secondes, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je commence à m'impatienter.  
  
Bon, je vais aller les mettre dans un vase alors.  
  
Emmène les plutôt avec toi en voyage, comme ça tu penseras à moi.  
  
Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les laisser chez moi, elles vont faner pendant le voyage sinon, mentis-je.  
  
Bon, vas-y alors, je t'attends ici.  
  
Je lui dépose un baiser sur les joues et rentre chez moi. Sans faire de bruit, je tourne la clef dans la serrure afin de fermer la porte et file dans mon salon en jetant les fleurs sur la table. Je n'aime pas ce que je vais faire. C'est lâche et vraiment pas sympa pour ce pauvre garçon mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais jamais pouvoir partir pour Poudlard. Je prends la poudre de cheminette dans ma main et jette un dernier coup d'?il vers la porte, mal à l'aise de le laisser en plan comme ça. Vingt heures dix, mon regard dévie sur les fleurs sur la table. Un léger remords et je les saisis dans mon autre main. Je me dirige une nouvelle fois dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ma main s'ouvre et laisse s'échapper la poudre.  
  
Poudlard !  
  
***  
  
Cette fois, c'est dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor que j'atterris. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que dans le vieux cachot qui sert de bureau à Rogue ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que les décorations n'ont pas du tout changées. Je sors et descends les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle quatre à quatre lorsque je me butte à quelqu'un, m'envoyant valser par terre par la même occasion.  
  
Ah ! Miss Potter, nous vous attendions.  
  
Je relève la tête pour voir, juste au-dessus de mon visage, la face hideuse du maître des Potions. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur le sol. Pas lui. pas encore lui ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Une main glacée saisit la mienne et me tire, m'obligeant à me relever.  
  
Je suis désolée, parvins-je à dire. J'ai eût un petit problème de dernière minute et.  
  
Nous avons bien vu ! On dirait que les Potter sont passés maîtres dans l'art de se faire remarquer, principalement en n'arrivant jamais à l'heure. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi diable avez-vous ces fleurs avec vous ?  
  
Je baisse mon regard vers ma main qui, en effet, tiens encore les roses que Stephen m'a offertes. Malgré moi, je me sens rougir.  
  
Je vois. spécule mon interlocuteur.  
  
Là, je commence à réagir et ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.  
  
Donnez-les-moi, je les remettrais au concierge qui vous les montera dans vos appartements. La répartition est déjà finie et nous n'attendions plus que vous, donc, si vous le voulez bien, rendons-nous à la Grande Salle à présent.  
  
Je le suis donc dans les couloirs, sans lui adresser la parole une seule fois et, très vite, nous arrivons devant les lourdes portes en bois. Une impression étrange s'infiltre alors en moi. Jusque là, je n'avais vu ces portes que semblables à toutes les autres, mais là, elles marquaient pour moi le commencement d'une « nouvelle vie » mais aussi la séparation entre moi et ces élèves redoutés par tant de professeurs. Ce qui me gênait le plus, et que je venais juste de réaliser, c'est que j'enseignerais à des élèves que j'ai eût comme amis et qui m'ont connue moi-même élève à Poudlard. En sommes, je connaissais quelques troisièmes années, un peu plus les quatrièmes, encore plus les cinquièmes et les sixièmes. quant aux septièmes années. j'avais fait presque toute ma scolarité avec eux. Une boule se serra dans ma gorge.  
  
Bon, vous attendez là. Quand les portes s'ouvriront, alors ce sera votre tour d'entrer. Bon courage.  
  
Il me laisse là en prenant un couloir à gauche, sûrement pour rejoindre la table des professeurs par la petite porte sur le côté qu'il avait souvent l'habitude d'emprunter. J'attends là, pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblent des secondes pour moi. Mon estomac commence à se nouer dangereusement et me soulève le c?ur. Je suis prête à rebrousser chemin pour prendre la direction des toilettes lorsqu'un craquement annonce l'ouverture des portes. Aussitôt, le brouhaha présent dans la salle me parvint avec une intensité hors du commun mais très vite le silence s'installe. Toutes ces années, j'ai vu défiler des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cette allée qui s'offre à moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, ce serait mon tour d'être observée par tous ces élèves qui vous dévisagent. Je respire, pour me donner contenance, et avance en regardant fixement devant moi. Pourquoi le temps qui m'avait parut si rapide alors que j'attendais, en sécurité derrière les portes, passe-t-il si lentement à présent. J'entends les murmures des élèves et tous les regards sont rivés sur moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce poste ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté avec mes enfants Moldus dans cette école primaire ? Je presse le pas, mais l'allée semble interminable et la Grande Table inaccessible. Lorsqu'enfin j'y parvint, un sourire du professeur McGonagall me redonne courage.  
  
Chers élèves, annonce-t-elle. Voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Miss Zoëlina. Potter !  
  
A l'annonce de mon nom, beaucoup poussent des cris de surprise et certain même se lèvent pour mieux me voir. Très vite, des applaudissements arrivent de toute part et quelques secondes plus tard, la salle entière s'y met. Même les professeurs. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire en retour est un sourire crispé qui doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Mais alors je n'ai encore rien vu car le professeur prend une nouvelle fois la parole.  
  
Elle va maintenant, comme de coutume, nous faire un petit discours.  
  
Elle pointe sa baguette magique sur ma gorge et applique le sortilège « sonorus » afin que tous puissent m'entendre. Mon c?ur bat si fort que je le sens presque en continue marteler ma poitrine, s'en est presque douloureux.  
  
Bien. je. merci beaucoup.  
  
Ma voix tremble, je ne vais pas y arriver. Un silence de plomb s'est installé et tous me fixe avec des sourires, ce qui me redonne un peu de confiance en moi.  
  
Excusez-moi si j'ai un peu de mal à parler, ce n'est pas facile devant environ quatre cents élèves. Je suis donc votre nouveau professeur de Défense et j'espère que cette année se passera sans problèmes. comme vous comme pour moi.  
  
Je n'en peux plus, quatre cents élèves d'un coup, pour le premier jour, c'est trop. Alors que les applaudissements fusent à nouveau, le professeur McGonagall m'enlève le sortilège d'amplification de la voix. Ensuite, elle reprend la parole et commence à faire un long discours sur les règlements et tout ce qui va avec. en sommes, des choses auxquelles la famille Potter ne s'est jamais intéresser, ne s'intéresse toujours pas, et ne s'intéressera probablement jamais.  
  
Ensuite vient le dîner, que le professeur McGonagall fait apparaître d'un claquement de doigts impérieux. Aussitôt, les plats regorgent de mets divers et de boisson. Un tel enchantement n'existe qu'à Poudlard et je réalise à présent que tout cela m'avait manqué. Pourtant, devant cette variété de plats en tout genre, je ne mange presque rien malgré mon estomac qui commence à protester sérieusement. A part on café avec Stephen, je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, mais l'excitation qui est en moi me fait oublier de me servir. En attendant la fin du repas, je m'amuse à observer les élèves. C'est amusant de voir les coups d'?ils, amoureux pour certains et haineux pour d'autres, qu'ils se donnent ! Et dire que nous croyions, quand nous même étions élèves, que cela passait inaperçu aux yeux des professeurs. Quelle naïveté !  
  
Les plats se vident peu à peu et, alors que le repas touche à sa fin, la directrice se lève pour prendre la parole.  
  
Bien, maintenant que nos estomacs sont rassasiés, je dois demander encore un peu de votre attention. Le professeur qui avait prit ma suite pour enseigner la métamorphose et étant, par la même occasion, directrice des Gryffondor, je me dois de trouver un professeur pouvant prendre la tête de cette maison. J'ai pensé, et vous me donnerez votre avis sur la question, que Miss Potter serait la mieux placée pour cela !  
  
Mon c?ur manque un battement et je la regarde interloquée. Elle me regarde en souriant et ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose à mon attention mais les applaudissements qui se sont élevés dans la classe l'en empêchent. J'ai grand peine à assimiler l'information et une fois bien imprégnée dans ma tête, un sourire se dessine inconsciemment sur mes lèvres. Qui aurait pût croire qu'un jour je me verrais proposé l'un des postes les plus importants de Poudlard, celui de directrice de maison ?  
  
Alors, Miss Potter, pourriez-vous nous faire part de votre réponse ?  
  
Je. je suis. je ne sais comment vous remercier de me proposer cette place.  
  
Acceptez la, tout simplement, c'est ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Alors. c'est d'accord ! dis-je, sans trop réfléchir à tout ce que ma réponse pouvait impliquer.  
  
Bien, je suis comblée de votre réponse, dit-il en me gratifiant de l'un de ses trop rares sourires. Je pense que vous ne regretterez pas ! Cependant, il commence à se faire tard.  
  
Un rapide coup d'?il à ma montre m'indique qu'il est minuit passé. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche et que les élèves n'ont pas cours. C'est la première fois cette année que les élèves rentrent un jour plus tôt afin de se réhabituer au rythme scolaire et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.  
  
. et je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que rester ici toute la nuit. Je passerais demain dans la tour des Gryffondor avec Miss Potter afin de lui expliquer en quoi consisterons ses postes. Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
Les élèves se lèvent alors et sortent dans un brouhaha inimaginable. Je les regarde en souriant, me rappelant mes propres années ici mais le professeur me sort de mes souvenirs.  
  
Je vous montre vos appartements ?  
  
J'acquiesce et la suis en dehors de la grande salle, dans le dédale de couloir afin de connaître l'endroit que j'habiterais durant une année scolaire.  
  
Après avoir traversé je ne sais combien de couloir, monté au moins quatre ou cinq escaliers et traversé deux tapisseries, nous nous retrouvons dans un nouveau couloir que j'étais censée n'avoir jamais vu avant. mais c'était sans compter sur la carte du maraudeur. Je m'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire et fit mine de voir l'endroit pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous arrivons devant une porte en bois sombre et l'ouvre en grand.  
  
La pièce est assez confortable, nous avons essayé de la meubler au mieux mais j'étais sûre que vous préféreriez la décorer vous-même, à votre goût. Ai-je bien fait ?  
  
Oui, ce sera parfait, merci.  
  
Sur ce, j'avance dans une pièce plutôt sombre. C'est très peu meublé et on sent qu'elle a été abandonnée et jamais vraiment habitée. C'est très rustique mais je sais que je pourrais faire de cet endroit une habitation plus qu'acceptable. De plus, cela ma réjouit de pouvoir habiter la salle où j'étais la plupart du temps après les cours. J'ai tant de souvenirs ici. un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
  
Bien, je vois que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop.  
  
C'est merveilleux, j'aime déjà cet endroit.  
  
Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Nous nous revoyons demain dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Après les dernières formules de politesse d'usage, je me retrouve seule dans cette partie du château qui signifie tant pour moi et dont je connais bien des secrets. Il y a toujours quelques mystères que j'ai n'ai pas encore percé mais je ne doute pas qu'une année ici pourra sérieusement m'aider à progresser dans ce sens.  
  
Epuisée, je me dirige dans la chambre et je n'ai même pas le temps de me remémorer les décors que je m'écroule sur mon lit. J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour (re)visiter demain, décorer et m'installer. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus, le sommeil m'a déjà emporté. Mon rêve ? Deux jeunes hommes, chez moi, fiers comme deux coqs se dressant sur leurs ergots et ramifiant leur plumage pour savoir qui fera la loi ! Pourquoi Stephen me tape-t-il tant sur les nerfs alors qu'au fond, il est adorable même s'il est trop « collant » ! Et Andrew.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens pour lui ?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Coucou !!!!!! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, mes meilleurs v?ux. enfin tout plein de bonnes choses !!!  
  
Alors, comment il était ce chapitre ? Long ? . un peu plus que les autres oui, mais le sujet est totalement différent. Au début de cette fic, je ne pensais pas du tout faire comme ça... je pensais juste à Hermione qui racontait à Zoëlina l'histoire de son père et puis. l'idée s'est transformé au fur et à mesure et voilà que je plonge mon perso dans Poudlard. J'espère que j'ai bien fait et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus pour le chapitre. Pour Hermione, au début du chapitre, j'ai peut être été vite, c'est vrai, mais. ouais enfin j'ai aucune excuse, je savais pas trop comment me débrouiller alors j'ai vite écrit ce passage. Bon maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses : les réponses aux reviews (qui ont été plus nombreuses cette fois-ci, merci beaucoup !!!)  
  
Cwystal : Ma CWYSTALLLLLL !!!!!!! Comment vas-tu ?? Je te remercie encore une fois pour ton email le 1er (hier), j'étais super contente !!! Alors, pour ta review, prenons dans l'ordre : la mort d'Hermione. oui mais comme tu l'as vu (et comme tu le savais. ^__^ ) elle n'est pas vraiment morte (et heureusement !) ! Pour les thermes techniques et tout, non je n'ai pas trop regardé urgence ! lol ! Je ne regarde pas cette série. (mais elle doit être pas mal) je l'avais expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, je me suis BEAUCOUP inspiré du livre « Et si c'était vrai. » de Marc Levy. En fait, j'ai pris ce passage dans un livre et je l'ai retranscris dans le monde HP ! Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais comment veux-tu que j'écrive moi-même quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'un sauvetage dans un hôpital avec tous plein de thermes techniques et de protocoles à suivre #é__è# ! lol ! Et merci pour les compliments ! Pour la note à la fin du chapitre de Litacy, oui, j'en avais entendu parler é__è. mais ça s'est arrangé et c'est le principal ! Et désolée que mon chapitre ne t'ai pas aidé à te sentir plus joyeuse.. Et je ne délaisse pas l'Enfant Secret. enfin.. Je n'appelle pas ça comme ça ! C'est juste que là j'ai un peu de mal à écrire la suite, principalement à cause de l'internat ! Lever le voile sur le passé, je l'écris pendant certains cours (#^__^# heu.. Suis une fille sérieuse moi !) car c'est écrit sur des feuilles volantes alors ça ne se remarque pas tandis que l'Enfant Secret, je dois l'écrire le soir (pas facile à cause du bordel qui règne en permanence dans la chambre ^__^) ou pendant l'étude (ce qui est difficile avec tous les devoirs qu'on nous donne) ! Donc. je fais ce que je peux et je vais essayer d'en écrire un chapitre au brouillon avec le peu de vacances qu'il nous reste ! Pour les deux chemins possibles pour Harry.. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire O__o ?! Non mais ! LOOOOOLLL ! Et pis j'espère qu'on va bientôt se revoir sur msn car hier j'étais pas là et ça m'a manqué de pas te parler ! voilà ma chtite Cwystal adowée ! et n'oublie pas mon défi dans ta réponse à ma review dans « Lever le voile sur le passé » ! Merci bocou pour ta weview et suwtout : Gwos bizou !!!! hey, PS : lis la réponse à Fany.. Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque ! ~_^ !  
  
Cath (StarAngel01) : Coucou ma staw et Madame la Présidente du Club des Loleuses ! lol ! Cwystal, t'en vouloir parce que tu m'as appelé Wose ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra. elle aura juste envie de te torturer pour avoir profané mon nom ! ^__^ ! Rien de bien méchant rassure-toi ! Elle va juste commencer par t'attacher avec du fil barbelé et te jettera des dizaines, voir plus, de Doloris. Ensuite elle t'enfermera dans un cachot sombre où règne le noir le plus complet, sans baguette pour jeter un 'Lumos' avec la fin de « On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve » (ce qui est très cruel car tu ne pourras même pas la lire). Au bout d'une semaine, elle te sortira de ce trou pour te mettre une lumière ultra puissante dans le visage pour te faire avouer où Hermichocos a caché Harry depuis qu'il lui a fait un massage et qu'elle s'en est venté sur la com' ! Une fois que tu lui auras dit, elle te lancera 'Impero' pour que tu ailles lui chercher le « Survivant ». Un fois que tu auras fait tout ça, elle attachera Harry quelque part pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui plus tard ^__^ ! Ensuite, elle te relancera une flopée de Doloris et te détrônera du titre de « reine des folles revieweuses à elle » ou je ne sais plus trop quoi (très cruelle, je sais, mais après tout, Cwys est réputé pour son sadisme ^__^ !) ! Et pour finir, une fois que tu seras à demi-morte elle te rendra à ta famille non sans t'avoir ordonné de lui dealer deux fois plus de sa « drogue » par chapitre ! Et pis après bien sûr, elle s'occupe de son Harry mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! ^__^ ! Cruelle, non ? Mais t'en fais, pas, elle t'adore et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait un traitement « light » ! Ca aurait pas été toi, je t'explique pas le carnage ! Ca aurait peut être même terminé par un Avada Kedrava bien placé. qui sait ? Bon, aller, j'arrête de délirer moi parce que là, je suis en train de faire une super réputation à Cwys et je vais me faire assassiner sur msn ! Donc, si tu vois pas de nouveau chapitre de l'une de mes fics d'ici un mois, adresse- toi à Cwys... elle t'avouera peut être où elle a caché mon cadavre ! Bon, reprenons les choses sérieuses : merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé « Et si c'était vrai. » mais c'était pas prévu au départ que je fasse des tit's clins d'?il comme ça à ce livre ! C'est vrai qu'il est bien écrit et l'histoire est bien trouvée ! Mais c'est aussi vrai que ça ne rivalise pas avec Harry Potter ! D'ailleurs, à titre indicatif, il en a sortit un autre qui s'appelle « Où es-tu ? » . Je l'ai acheté pour faire un cadeau de Noël donc je l'ai pas encore lu.. Oui, c'était pas gentil pour Hermione mais tu vois, ça s'est arrangé ! Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été sympa que j'imprègne cette fic de « Et si c'était vrai. » et l'idée de voir Hermione dans le coma pour revenir après sous forme d'esprit chez la fille de Harry et.. Enfin tu vois quoi. ça aurait pût le faire mais pour l'histoire d'amour. je vois pas du tout un slash Hermione/Zoëlina O_o ! Mais peut être que plus tard.. beaucoup plus tard.. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard je pourrais essayer de retranscrire le livre de Levy dans le monde d'HP, s'il y a des demandes bien sûr ! Mais j'ai déjà deux fics en route et.. Quelques projets, mais chut, je ne dis rien ! ~_^ ! Encore merci pour les compliments ! En attendant, je te fais un gros bizou et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! A bientôt ma Staw !  
  
Luna : Ne t'inquiète pas, on le saura la fin.. Mais ne soit pas trop pressée.. On ne sait pas ce que le passé nous réserve ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour la review ! bizz !  
  
Sarah : tiens, serait-ce ma revieweuse-en-chef qui débarque ? Je crois bien, oui ! Alors, comment ça va ? Bon réveillon ? Et oui j'ai écris une autre fic et je suis contente que tu l'aies lu ! Oui, le début, je fais exprès de pas dire de nom mais laisse assez d'indice pour permettre au lecteur de deviner ! Oui, je sais que pas mal de personnes au début ont pensé que c'était Harry mais avec le maquillage.. A moins qu'il soit travestit mais cette idée me plaît pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! et ça plairait pas à grand monde d'ailleurs ! Et oui, tu avais juste de penser qu'elle était pas morte ! je suis pas comme ça tout de même *lève les yeux au ciel et se met à siffler d'un air innocent* Pour le défi (mais je ne le suis plus trop maintenant car mes idées de départ ont changées, même si le fond reste le défi !) c'est de raconter ce que sont devenu tout le monde à la fin des études à Poudlard. Pour l'Enfant Secret, bein oui ma chtite, maintenant tu sais où il a atterrit ! Par contre, le chapitre 20 est pas encore tapé et ne le sera pas avant.. Deux semaines on va dire ? Bon, et bien je te dis à bientôt ici ou sur msn ! Gros bizou et merci pour ta review !  
  
Trunks-01 : Tu vois, je savais pas que c'était un livre qu'on étudiait à l'école parce que je l'avais lu comme ça, pour le plaisir ! Et tu aimes bien ? Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne vais pas faire la suite comme dans le livre mais si jamais on me le demandait, je ferais peut être une fic comme ça.. Dans très longtemps (1 an ou plus peut être !). Et puis je sais même pas si j'aurais le doit de faire ça... Enfin, merci pour les compliments et la review ! ! ! Bizz  
  
Arwen Greeleaf : Waouh ! merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil tout ça ! ^__^ ! Et non, il n'y aura pas de rapport avec la suite de « Et si c'était vrai.. » ! Et oui, c'est aussi là que j'ai pris le résumé et d'ailleurs, je te remercie de m'y avoir fait penser car j'ai oublié de mettre un disclaimer pour ça donc je le ferais le plus tôt possible ! Moi aussi je l'ai adoré ce livre ! Encore merci ! Bizz  
  
Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain arrivera ! A titre indicatif, celui là en fait, tout préparé pour ff.net et avec les réponses aux reviews : 26 pages et demi, c'est à dire, le chapitre le plus long de la fic pour le moment !  
  
En attendant, j'aimerais VRAIMENT avoir vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, ce que vous auriez aimé qu'il arrive, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, bien aimé. ! Donc en gros, le message du jour est : REVIEW PLEASE *dit avec un tit air de Patmol battu* ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! lol !  
  
Gwos bizz à tous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	5. Très important, à lire

Salut à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien !  
  
Je suis au regret de vous dire que j'arrête TEMPORAIREMENT cette fic, juste le temps de terminer mon autre, l'Enfant Secret. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la date fatidique du 21 juin 2003 (ou à la grande limite, celle du 20 septembre 2003 pour la sortie en français) approche trop vite pour ma lenteur irrémédiable é_________è. Or, comme mon autre fic raconte une version de la vie de Harry à sa cinquième année (original, non ? ^_____^) il faudrait que je la termine le plus vite possible, ce qui est impossible avec deux fic en cours. De plus, si je persiste à écrire les deux en même temps, je sais que « Lever le voile du passé » ne sera pas terminé à temps et quelques éléments que j'aurais pu écrire à propos de cette cinquième année se retrouverons sûrement faux selon le bon vouloir de cette chère madame Rowling *s'incline*. Pour résumer, je préfère attendre la sortie du tome cinq pour continuer cette fic. Son écriture reprendra donc... au minimum au mois de septembre... Je ne peux pas donner la date exacte car j'avais dans l'idée de l'écrire au complet avant d'envoyer un chapitre par semaine sur fanfiction.net ce qui serait sans doute mieux pour vous et vous éviteriez les attentes trop longues entre chaque chapitre ; de plus, cela me permettrais de me mettre à l'écriture d'une autre fic en même temps... Enfin, nous verrons bien ce qu'il arrivera ! Des modification seront aussi apporté comme la correction des fautes d'orthographe (nombreuses) et de grammaire (no comment) et aussi des modification des chapitres dits « pitoyables » ! ^____________^  
  
Je mets quand même ici les réponses des reviews que j'avais écrites il y a pas mal de temps.  
  
Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont lus cette fic, ceux qui avaient l'intention de le faire avant de lire ce message !  
  
J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir en ayant choisis cette solution et je m'en excuse...  
  
Une dernière choses aussi : Celui ou celle qui reprend mon thème ou mon histoire, je le massacre ! ^______^ Non, peut être pas à ce point là, après tout « vive la liberté d'expression » mais jusqu'ici, comme me l'a fais remarquer ma Cwys (copyright Woz copyright Cwys ^__^), ce thème n'a pas encore été trop exploité et, je suis sûre que vous le comprendrez, je n'ai pas trop envie de voir ce thème exploité dans tous les sens sans avoir pu faire cette fic comme bon me semblait avec mes idées... Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime clairement là...  
  
Sur ce, re-merci à tous et encore désolée !  
Cathwine : Coucou ma Cath !!!! Comment ça va ??? Tu m'appellais Celle-Dont- On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Surnom ? ? ? ? O___O Loooooooolllllllll ! ! ! ! C'est vrai que ta sentence à faillit être exécutée et.. Elle était plutôt cruelle ^__^ Comme quoi y'a pas que Cwys qui est sadique !!! Wozy ou Wozynette ? ? ? Loooool ! C'est tout mimi ! Je te donne mon entier accord ! ^__^ ! C'est vrai qu'un slash Hermione/Zoëlina aurait été vraiment bizarre et je ne me vois pas du tout écrire un slash fille ! Déjà qu'un slash garçon je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais alors... Oui, Hermione est vivante, j'ai hésité au début mais je me suis dit qu'après, ça serait dur pour écrire la suite au niveau où j'en étais. Oui, Zoëlina est à Poudlard, j'en suis moi-même étonnée car j'ai vraiment dérivé de mon idée de départ qui se limitait à : Hermione à l'hôpital qui raconte à Zoëlina la vie de son père à Poudlard à raison d'un chapitre pour chacune de leur année ! ^______ _^ ! Résultat, pour faire ce chapitre, je suis resté coincée assez longtemps car je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire... Ce n'était pas un manque d'idée mais je ne savais pas trop par où continuer et quoi mettre dans ce chapitre ! Ouais, elle a laissé Stephen planté devant chez elle ! looooolllll ! C'était vraiment trop tentant ! Mais je t'avoue que j'ai déjà fait ça de me débarrasser de quelqu'un trop collant ! Pas de la même façon et dans les mêmes circonstance mais bon ^_^ ! Et puis elle a tout de même emmené les roses avec elle pour penser à lui ! ^__^ ! Alors, qui va-t-elle choisir ? Andrew, Stephen ? Rogue ? loooooolll ! Malefoy ? O_o ! Quelqu'un d'autre qu'on ne connaît pas encore ? Va-t-elle choisir quelqu'un au juste ??? Affaire à suivre ! lol ! Bizzzzz ma Cathwine ! Et vivement le prochain chat ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Lindsay : ^___^ Hello you ! Ben, pour Zoëlina à Poudlard, je ne sais pas si on va s'amuser comme tu le dis ! En tous cas, je risque d'avoir quelques petits problèmes à des moments mais bon ^^ ! Et aussi, « s'amuser »... Franchement, je ne sais pas si on va bien s'amuser car... la fic est en drama tout de même ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je viens d'écrire ? lol ! *ne prend pas la peine de répondre* *sourire sadique* ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Pour les 20000 ans d'updatation (ça se dit ça O_o) et bien... je ne sais pas du tout si je vais m'en sortir ! Mais j'ai pris la décision de privilégier pour le moment l'Enfant Secret car : 1) C'est ma première fic, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai commencé et j'aimerais enfin la finir mais il me reste encore pas mal à écrire ! 2) Elle est plus connue, donc un peu plus attendue, 3) et bien, l'histoire se passe à la cinquième année de Harry et que l'Ordre du Phénix sort le 21 juin, il faudrait que je la termine avant (ce qui risque de ne pas être facile) ou au moins avant sa sortie en France ! Alors que le Voile est un peu intemporel et si je ne l'ai pas terminé avant le tome 5, ce n'est pas très grave !!! Et puis, au même moment où je t'écris, le chapitre 21 est presque près, il ne me reste que le match de Quidditch à écrire et les notes donc il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau chapitre !!! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!!!!!  
  
Emrah Potter : coucou ! #^__^# ma fic est tout ça ??? Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors, voyons voir tout ces adjectif d'un peu plus près ^^ ! « géniale »... Peut être, je ne m'en rend pas bien compte ! « sublime » O_O tant que ça ???? « excellente » hum... je trouve qu'elle en ait loin mais bon ! Il y a une chose que je pense, c'est qu'elle est plus « originale » que l'Enfant secret, mais ce n'est que mon avis ! « Parfaite » alors là je t'arrête ! Elle est très très loin d'être parfaite ! loool ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour cette très gentille review ! bizzzzz !!!!!!  
  
Mystikal : Hola ! ^__^ ! Merci pour le compliment ^^ ! « maintenant que Zoëlina est à Poudlard elle va avoir d'autres soucis en plus » ! Ca, tu peux le dire ! j'ai beaucoup rigolé quand j'ai lu ça ^^ en pensant à la suite éventuelle qui est gardée bien au chaud dans ma tête *sourire sadique* Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!!! bizzzzzz  
  
Nestie : Hilô ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !!! Vraiment ? Tu veux frapper Stephen ? looooooollllll ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! lol ! ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour la review ! bizz  
  
Oasis : Loooooolllll ! Et non, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet pour deux bonnes raisons : 1) je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidé pour savoir qui est la mère de Zoëlina et après tout, ça peut changer d'ici là ! et 2) même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien car il faut préserver le suspens !!! De toutes façons, la réponse arrivera un jour ou l'autre mais ce sera plutôt vers la fin de la fic. Merci pour la review ! bizzzzzzzzz  
  
Sarah/Chen : Salut jeune fille revieweuse-en-chef ! lol ! Moi, une tite gentille ? *sourire sadique* On verra mais je ne pense pas ! Tu ne supportes pas Stephen ? loool, comme c'est étrange ! Pourtant il est bien là et même qu'il sera encore plus présent par la suite.. Enfin peut être, je n'en sais presque strictement rien ! ^__^ ! Et bien, pour qu'Andrew lui donne des nouvelles d'Hermione, elle rentrera certainement chez elle certains week-end ! Et oui, Zoëlina est TRES appréciée ! ^_^ ben quand on connaît le père... faut lui faire un fille à la hauteur ! ^___^ Pis là je pense à toi car mon chapitre 21 est bientôt prêt et je vais sûrement le mettre demain en ligne ou après demain, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! bizzzzzzzz et merci pour la review !!!!!  
  
Cwysnes : Ma Cwyssssssssssssss !!!!!! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as vu, il est enfin sortit ce chapitre « Hallelujah » ! (et hop, une expression, une !) Et puis, « mieux vaut tard que jamais »(2 ^^). Bon, maintenant, je me vois obligé de te le dire étant donné que tu es incorrigible : VA LIRE LE CHAPITRE AVANT DE METTRE TON NEZ ICI (ouais, enfin maintenant, il n'y a plus de chapitre !) P'tite impatiente va !! Whaaaaa que des compliments ! Je vois que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Tant mieux ^___^ Zoëlina méchante avec Snape ??? A ben ouais, un peu, mais bon. que veux-tu ? Il a été méchant avec elle avant ! Andrew très sexy dans trop imagination ? Ouais, dans la mienne aussi ^_________ _^ !!!! Dumbledore ? Oh ben... Il était déjà vieux au temps de Harry... é___è Et Stephen, tout gentil, c'est vrai, mais il est un peu trop collant, non ? Mais si je suis à peu près sûre que Zoëlina sortira avec un de tous ces « beaux » mâles (^_^) ! Et après tout, « on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve » (^_____________________ _______ ^, il était facile celui là ! Pis je voulais absolument le placer ! 3 !) alors peut être que ce sera quelqu'un avec qui on aurait pas du tout pensé au départ ! Enfin bon, j'ai dû faire « des pieds et des mains » pour le faire ce chapitre ! (Et d'une pierre deux coups puisque l'expression est aussi une chanson de Lynda Lemay ! 4). Puis, je t'en ai peut être parlé sur MSN, mais il m'est venu une idée et je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire pour la suite car j'avais quand même des projets cette fic et si je fais ce que je viens de penser, il y aura pas mal de choses que je ne pourrais pas mettre, or, j'y tiens ! Enfin je discuterais sûrement de ça avec toi et je suis sûre que tu arriveras à me conseiller ! Mais que veux-tu, « la vie n'est faite que de choix difficiles » ! (Yéee, 5 !). Et voilà, j'espère que le défi est réussi ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz ma Cwys !!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'adowe et vive le mois d'Avril, terrain tâté !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ouais, et même retâté plusieurs fois ~_^) 


End file.
